Memories: Sweet Dreams
by s t o l e n f r i e s
Summary: Memories: Sweet Dreams


Bonnie's vision was blurry. She couldn't see that well, but she knew for a fact that she had gotten taller. Then, when she could see better, she saw herself destroying the Candy Kingdom. But she wasn't doing this. She wasn't in control.

"No! Stop it!" Bonnie cried. She was knocking over buildings without hesitation. Bonnie started to cry.

"Why am I doing this?" she whispered.

Then she woke up. A wave of relief washed over her. But it didn't last for long.

"The kingdom is in trouble." she said. "Marcy!" Marceline wasn't there. Bonnie walked into the living room and saw Finn watching Jake play BMO.

"Guys, do you know where Marceline is?" Bonnie asked. "She's not in our room." Jake was distracted playing BMO, but Finn answered.

"Oh, hey PB. Yeah, Marcy went to walk around the Candy Kingdom. She said she would be back by now, but I guess not." Finn was more calm about this than Bonnie. She was worried that Marcy was at the Candy Kingdom.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go look for her. You two stay out of trouble." Bonnie was about to leave, until Finn and Jake offered to go with her.

"We'll help, but BMO isn't going. We don't wan t anything bad to happen to his face again." said Finn. He was all about BMO getting better.

They left to go find Marceline. "I hope the Candy Kingdom is under control." said Bonnie.

When they arrived at the Candy Kingdom, all of the citizens were running around in a panic, screaming and shouting. Floating above them was Marceline, throwing all of PB's experiments and potions at the ground.

"No!" shouted Bonnie. She rushed to her lab, while Finn and Jake tried to stop Marcy. Jake got all the way up to Marcy, carrying Finn on his back. When they got to Marceline, her eyes were a glowing neon green.

"Marcy! What are you doing?" asked Jake. Marceline didn't answer. Instead, she shoved Jake over, sending him crashing into the candy homes.

"Jake, take me back up there!" shouted Finn. They got all the way up again, and Finn started looking through his backpack. He found a water bottle, and poured it on Marcy. Then, Marceline started burning from the sun. She fell to the ground, screaming.

"Oh my glob!" exclaimed Jake. He stretched wide enough to cover Marcy from the sun. Finn hopped off and on to the ground. Bonnie emerged from her lab.

"What's going on?!" she shouted. Finn explained what had happened.

"We tried to stop her from throwing all of your science stuff by pouring water on her. It seemed like she was in some sort of trance. Then, she started burning up from the sun!" Bonnie pulled out an umbrella and asked Jake to stop covering the vampire. Bonnie then covered Marcy with the umbrella. Then, she started interrogating Marceline.

"Marcy, what happened?" questioned Bonnie. Marceline explained what had happened the night before.

Marcy was walking around the Candy Kingdom very late at night. When she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into someone and passed out from how tired she already was. Next thing she knew, she was strapped into a wooden chair in what seemed like a basement. A dark figure sat in another chair across from her.

"Wh-who are you?" Marceline asked. She was already starting to get impatient with the mysterious figure.

"That is not in your best interest right now." said the dark figure.

"Uh, last time I checked, I could think for myself." snapped Marcy.

"That's not the point. The Candy Kingdom is in danger. Princess Bubblegum's experiments have gone wrong, and they are slowly affecting the kingdom." explained the figure. Marcy was starting to struggle to get out of the chair.

"Well, I know the Princess better than anyone, and hardly any of her experiments go wrong." replied Marceline. The figure gave her a look that said, "Are you sure?" Then, the figure snapped. Marcy passed out.

Bonnie brought Marcy back home, while Finn and Jake reassured everyone that everything was okay. Jake noticed some really dark colored footprints leading out of the castle of the kingdom. Jake called Finn over, and they followed the footprints.

 **End.**

 **A/N: This is a series. I will try to make them as much as possible. I will stop making them after the comics come out, but I will try to get at least 10 fanfics done before then. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
